


We've been Waiting

by Androids_in_Metropolis



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Horror, Male Character of Color, Original work - Freeform, Scary, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4908295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Androids_in_Metropolis/pseuds/Androids_in_Metropolis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Prince is led from bed, an invisible force dragging his small form towards the closet. He doesn't know why he is walking towards the door, and then he walks in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We've been Waiting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_gay_wizard](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the_gay_wizard).



> an original work, written for a class, bored so I finished it.

The boy shook himself from sleep, looking around the room from sleep gummed eyes. He wondered what had woke him; He didn't usually sleep fitfully, and to wake up in the middle of the night, darkness at his call, was unusual to say the least.

"Hello?" He called into the night, his own voice echoing off the palace walls. His bedroom was large, with a high ceiling, and only the minimal furniture needed scattered around the room. Echoes were a constant, though not unwelcome, company to this young Prince. 

Swinging his pale legs off the side of the bed he grabbed his dressing gown, throwing it over his night clothes and heading towards the open closet door, his feet making a soft padding sound on the marble floors.

"Hello?" He called again, directly outside the open door. The darkness inside the closest seemed even deeper and more silent than the darkness in the main room. It was tangible, filled with secrets; The Prince wondered if this is where the echoes resided when they weren't haunting him.  
Putting one foot in front of the other he began a slow walk into the closest, the strangeness of the quiet within drawing him towards it. He wanted to know what took up the space, holding all the sound in it's mouth, unable to let it escape. As he reached the center where a pile of old clothes marked an X on the floor a low, hushed flurry of wind seemed to wisp through the small room, turning up the Prince's blond hair.

An air of foreboding had settles over the space, no longer welcoming, though the Prince found it impossible to move. He was glued to the floor beside the X, waiting...waiting...for what?  
The darkness closed in, broken only by the shining of some strange and alien light as it descended, a low growl weaving it's way through the racks of clothes and shoes and straight to the Prince's ears:

"We've been waiting."


	2. Ask your Questions

"We've been waiting for you," the voice said, sending shivers up the Prince's spine. He felt as if he was being gripped tightly by invisible talons, the nails digging into his skin until he was sure his skin would break. He waited for the voice to continue, calm even in the pain. He was still sleepy, still unsure whether he was dreaming or in some sort of surreal and dream-like reality.

"We've been waiting for you," the voice repeated, now low and hissing; Menacing in it's tone, it's near silence making the Prince for the first time, really afraid. He could feel the strange breeze he had felt upon entering the closet brush by him again, and he allowed his foggy mind to wander through the posiblilty that maybe the 'wind' was in fact the ethereal form of his capture.

"And why?" called the Prince into the darkness, surprised to hear his own voice echo through his closet, a tremor obvious in his words. He was shaking now, unsure of what to expect. The lights above him were disorienting, leaving black spots in his vision as they lowered themselves down to his level, illuminating the room...

Surprise was etched into his young features as he looked about the closet-or, what used to be his closet finding himself in fact, back in his bedroom...only, it was not his bedroom. it was a room very much likes his own room; The same shape, and floor, and roof, and walls...the same bed and table. A small lamp was on a table beside the bed, and the Prince found himself being pushed by the wind towards the four poster, a chair drawing itself out and offering it's services to the Prince.

He sat, though he was unsure of why, looking towards the bed where a form seemed to be held under the sheets. With shaking hands he drew the covering away, revealing his own body, though it was not his; His own dark sin stared back at him, his own curly hair and dark eyes, but they weren't his. He had no iris, his skin was mottled with blood and his hair was falling around his not-eyes.  
The Prince threw the covers back, a shriek working it's way up his dry throat.

"Ask your questions," the disembodied voice commanded, the lights once again beginning to dance around the Prince's head. 

"Ask your questions!"

**Author's Note:**

> Review? Suggest?


End file.
